The untold story of Pirates of the Caribbean
by Rayvn Black
Summary: Jack is back, but this time he has a female companion..Carrie Turner.This fiery female can get herself into more trouble than Jack gets himself into sometimes.Follow Carrie and Jack as they sail through their problems w the help of Angela and Will.


**"Jack can I talk to you?" Carolynn asked as she sat down across from her boyfriend.**

**"Aye, but make it quick, I must be off." Captain Jack Sparrow said standing suddenly.**

** "Jack I'm coming with you, I'll blend in with the crew, you know I can sail, you won't have to worry about me getting in the way." Carolynn said firmly, her mind obviously made up.**

**"Your place is here and besides, it's bad luck to have a woman on board." Jack said turning to leave, but was stopped by a gentle, yet firm **

**grip holding on to his wrist. He turned back only to meet the icy blue **

**stare of his obviously angry girlfriend.**

**"You are not setting foot on my ship, and that is final." Jack said firmly, he finished his drink with his free hand, his gaze with Carolynn **

**never breaking.**

**"Fine, but promise me something Jack." Carolynn said very annoyed and a bit disappointed.**

**"What now?" Jack asked almost equally annoyed, his eyes restless, wanting something more than Carolynn could ever give him, he **

**wanted, no, needed gold, treasure, it was like he could here his ship **

**calling to him. **

**"Promise me that you won't look at another woman the way you **

**look at me." Carolynn replied her tone soft, her eyes changing from icy **

**blue to their usual dark blue.**

**"Good-Bye Carrie." Jack said a sudden sadness in his eyes that Carolynn had never seen before, Carolynn's hand dropped from his wrist to her side. **

**"Good-Bye and Good luck, Captain Jack Sparrow." Carolynn whispered as she watched Jack walk away. She than walked out of the pub and out on to the streets of Tortuga. Carolynn followed the main street out to the docks where the Black Pearl was still tied up in the harbor.**

"_**Perfect I still have a chance." **_**Carolynn thought to herself as she watched for someone who she could trust to get her on the Pearl **

**unseen, suddenly she saw the person who could help her with that, Mr. **

**Gibbs. **

**"Hello Mr. Gibbs, Fine day for sailing isn't it?" Carolynn asked hoping Jack hadn't gotten to him yet. **

**"That it may be, why, what've you got planned?" Mr. Gibbs asked **

**suspiciously. **

**"Nothing, I just wanted someone to talk to, that's all." Carolynn **

**said trying to sound innocent. **

**"Yes, well the last time you 'just wanted someone to talk to' The **

**Captain almost got caught because he couldn't stop thinking about **

**you." Mr. Gibbs said sourly. **

**"You still owe me a favor, correct?" Carolynn asked her tone becoming slick. **

**"Aye, that be true, sadly." Mr. Gibbs said almost disgusted with the **

**fact. **

**"Could you, help me get aboard the Pearl?" Carolynn asked haste filling her voice. **

**"You could be could I help you stowaway aboard the Pearl?" Mr. Gibbs retorted. **

**"Well, than, you put it that way it sounds like I'm doing something **

**wrong, besides you owe me." Carolynn said with a sly smile. **

**"Fine, but when you get caught, I don't want to be the honorable **

**mention." Mr. Gibbs said. **

**"Not when Mr. Gibbs, If, if I get caught." Carolynn retorted slyly. **

**"Do we have a deal?" Mr. Gibbs asked miserably. **

**"Deal." Carolynn said slipping out of her heels and hiding them in **

**a nearby crate. **

**Silently Carolynn climbed aboard The Pearl and down in to the **

**cargo holds where Mr. Gibbs left her. Carolynn quickly changed in to **

**her crewman's uniform than got in to the crew inspection line that was **

**forming on the top deck. Jack appeared suddenly and started taking **

**the sailors' names, last names first, when he got to Carolynn he stopped. "What's you name sailor?" Jack asked, wondering what looked so **

**familiar about the person. **

**"Norington, James Norington, reporting for duty." Carolynn said **

**her voice deepening slightly. **

**"Well Mr. Norington, are you willing to follow orders and accept **

**your fate, should you disobey?" Jack asked firmly. **

**"Aye Captain, I am." Carolynn replied looking directly in to **

**Jack's eyes. **

**"And what about the rest of ya?" Jack asked turning from **

**Carolynn to face the rest of the crew. **

**"Aye!" The rest of the crew shouted. **

**"Well than, welcome aboard the Black Pearl, the lot of ya, yer first **

**task is to get the cargo aboard, Go on hop to it!" Jack yelled as he **

**opened the door to his chambers. **

**As Carolynn boarded the ship with the crate that had her heels in it she noticed that Jack was staring at her. As soon as she put the crate down she heard Jack's voice over everything else. **

**"Mr. Norington, come here, I have a job for you." Jack's voice boomed over the crowd of working crewmen. **

**"Aye sir, you called for me?" Carolynn said hoping Jack hadn't **

**figured out who she really was yet. **

**"Aye, I've been wonderin' why you name isn't on the crew roster." **

**Jack said suspiciously. **

**"I only found out about the Pearl needin' a crew this mornin' sir." **

**Carolynn replied said hoping that Jack had not seen through her **

**disguise already. **

**"Well then, Mr. Gibbs is in need of your services down in the **

**cargo hold." Jack said. With a sigh of relief Carolynn nodded and walked quickly down to the cargo hold. **

**"The captain told me you where in need of assistance, Mr. **

**Gibbs." Carolynn said her tone normal since there was no one else **

**around. **

**"He's going to find out." Gibbs said as Carolynn got down on her **

**knees to help him. **

**"Not if I can help it." Carolynn said with a devilish grin. **

**"All hands on deck!" Jack yelled suddenly. **

**"That man." Carolynn whispered to herself as she got up and **

**walked to the main deck. **

**"Well fall in." Jack said as the crew spilled on to the main deck. The crew quickly formed a line while Jack spoke. **

**"This was found in the cargo hold." Jack said holding up **

**Carolynn's dress. **

**"What does this mean to you?" Jack asked, was he staring at **

**Carolynn, did he know it was her? No, he couldn't have been, she was **

**stupid to think it.**

**"A ghost." One man replied. Jack said nothing, he just rolled his **

**eyes. **

**"No," said another," A stowaway, there be a woman aboard." He **

**finished. **

**"Yes," Jack said, "and you all know what that means, the first one to find her has company tonight." Jack said with an evil smile, as the **

**whole crew went off to search the ship. Carolynn followed the crew to **

**he cargo hold to search for a woman who Carolynn knew would not be found. After the unsuccessful search the crew reported to Jack, who **

**had stayed on the main deck. **

**"She must have jumped ship already, sir." One of the crewmen **

**said disappointed. **

**"Most likely." Jack said eyeing the crew suspiciously. **

**"Well, set sail you dogs, let loose the sails, start the engines!" Jack shouted as he took his place at the wheel. **

**"Aye-Aye Captain!" The whole crew shouted and then set to **

**work. **

**Carolynn, not wanting to draw attention to herself took a hand brush **

**and began to scrub the deck, though she wasn't the only person doing it, **

**the way she moved, her grace, the accidental smoothness in her **

**movements caught Jack's eye. **

**"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said as Gibbs walked by. **

**"Yes, Captain." Gibbs replied following Jack's gaze.**

**"What is that sailors' name?" Jack asked pointing to Carolynn. **

**"Norington, I believe sir, why?" Gibbs asked cautiously. **

**"Thank you Mr. Gibbs that will be all." Jack said, ignoring his **

**question, and dismissing him with a wave of his hand. **

**Mr. Norington, report to the Captain's deck immediately!" Jack's **

**voice suddenly floated over the noise and landed on Carolynn's ear like **

**a deafening blow. **

**She rose slowly and walked as if her feet were made of lead. As **

**she approached Jack her heart started to race and she was sure he **

**would discover her true identity. **

**"How long have you been a sailor, Mr. Norington?" Jack asked **

**looking at Carolynn quizitively. **

**"Well sir," Carolynn began her head bowed. **

**"Look at me when you are answering my questions." Jack **

**Interrupted. **

**"Yes sir." Carolynn said looking straight into Jack's eyes. **

**"As I was saying sir, I have been a sailor for fourteen years, sir." **

**Carolynn said hoping that she had convinced him. **

**"Why do you ask?" Carolynn asked her tone deep, but soft. **

**"Because although you use the same strokes as the other men, your movements are smoother." Jack said. **

**"I find it easier to add as little pressure as possible, t does the same, if not a better job than applying pressure." Carolynn responded honestly. **

**"So you think your way is better?" Jack asked almost cruelly. **

**"Well than, let's see if you're right, Shall we?" Jack said seeing **

**something familiar in the sailor's eyes. **

**As they walked down to the main deck, the whole crew stared, as **

**Jack compared the shine from where Carolynn had started to where **

**another sailor had started, Carolynn had started to sweat, she would be discovered, she knew it, what would Jack do? Would he kill her, no he **

**loved her too much, would he maroon her to prove a point to the crew? **

**Maybe, but he would slip her something, wouldn't he? **

**"Mr. Norington, well done, your right. Jack said absently, **

**scattering Carolynn's thoughts. **

**"Thank you sir." Carolynn replied relieved. **

**"Captain, do we have a heading?" Mr. Gibbs asked suddenly, **

**breaking Jack's gaze with Carolynn. **

**"Yes we do Mr. Gibbs," Jack said looking at his compass. "We **

**are going to Isla de muerta." Jack replied a hint of annoyance in his **

**tone. **

**"Aye-Aye Captain." The crew responded in unison then set sail. **

**"Mr. Gibbs, keep a sharp eye on Mr. Norington for me." Jack said as he returned to the wheel. **

**Two days passed and the Pearl was in the middle of the ocean, no **

**land be seen from any side. It seemed like with each passing day Jack **

**became more suspicious of Carolynn with each passing hour, within **

**three days it became harder to lie to Jack and the crew. It seemed like **

**the crewmen were more social than usual, asking Carolynn questions, **

**watching her every move, did they know? **

**"Mr. Norington." Gibbs said suddenly shattering her thoughts. **

**"Aye Mr. Gibbs." Carolynn replied clearing her throat. **

**"The Captain would like a word with you." Mr. Gibbs said than walked away. **

**Carolynn walked confidently to the quarter deck and met Jack at the **

**wheel.**

**"Captain, you sent for me?" Carolynn asked almost **

**automatically.**

**"Yes, just a moment...Barbossa take the wheel." Jack said turning from the wheel and walking down to his quarters, Carolynn followed close behind. Jack opened the door and let her pass then entered himself and closed the door.**

"**Mr. Norington, why did you join my crew?" Jack asked sitting down behind his desk.**

**This was it, she had to tell him, she couldn't lie to Jack anymore, he loved her, and so her punishment would be mild, right?**

**"Well Mr. Norington, why did you join my crew?" Jack asked **

**persistently.**

**Carolynn rose slowly, she walked over to the curtains and drew them tight, then returned to her seat, Jack watched curiously.**

**"I, I joined the crew, because I wanted to be with you, Jack." **

**Carolynn replied, her tone started out deep, but changed slowly.**

**"Carrie, but how?" Jack asked shocked.**

**"I have my little secrets." Carolynn replied, her tone enticing.**

**The shock of Carolynn being on his ship passed as quickly as it **

**came, replaced by a sudden anger.**

**"What in the bloody hell do you think your doing." Jack asked his tone slowly rising.**

**"Jack, calm down, please, I..."Carolynn began standing up, and **

**walking around the deck to hug her boyfriend, her tone barely a whisper, it was obvious that she was scared.**

**"I have half the mind to expose you and let the crew have you!" Jack shouted, he pushed Carolynn away with such force that she fell to her knees.**

**"No, Jack, please I-I'll do anything you want, but I honestly, truly love you." Carolynn pleaded, remembering all the stories that Jack had told her about what the crew did to stowaways.**

**"Anything?" Jack asked his tone suddenly soft and smooth.**

**"Yes, Jack anything." Carolynn replied desperately.**

**"Well there is one thing you can do for me." Jack said extending his hand to help her up.**

**Carolynn took his hand and Jack pulled her to him. Their eyes met, Carolynn's filled with fear and longing, Jack's filled with anger and distaste.**

**"Aye, Captain, what would that be?" Carolynn asked her voice small and weak.**

**"You can spend the rest of your days behind bars, and then **

**when we get back to Tortuga, you will stay there where you belong." **

**Jack said as he watched Carolynn's expression change from **

**emotionless to complete shock then to extremely angry, but finally she **

**resigned, she knew no matter what she did or said she would not win.**

**"Aye-Aye Captain." Carolynn said as she put her hat back on **

**and Jack opened the door to his quarters.**

**"Mr. Gibbs, take our young Mr. Norington down to the prison **

**deck, there will be no need for rope, he will go willingly." Jack said then **

**closed the door.**

**"I told you would be caught, what gave it away?" Mr. Gibbs **

**asked as he opened a cell.**

**"I told him, I was stupid and I told him." Carolynn answered, trying **

**hard to suppress the tears that threatened to reveal her only **

**weakness, but no matter how hard she tried, her eyes revealed the **

**anger and defeat that she really felt.**

**"So what's to become of you?" Gibbs asked.**

**"Jack is going to take me back to Tortuga, but until then this is **

**home." Carolynn said then sat down and started to contemplate **

**Jack's 'accidental' death.**

**Hours seemed like days as they passed by. Suddenly **

**Barbossa, Jack's first mate appeared looking all but happy.**

**"The Captain has asked you to dinner, more like commanded you could say, he'll be seein' ya in his quarters first." Barbossa **

**growled and unlocked the door.**

**Once inside Jack's quarters Barbossa left Carolynn alone. **

**Carolynn sat down on Jack's bed and wondered what he was **

**planning, then another thought crossed her mind, how many women he **

**had in the bed she was sitting on. She shuddered and stood quickly. **

**A few minutes later Jack entered.**

**"You wanted to see me Jack?" Carolynn said spitting his name **

**out as though it was something sour in her mouth.**

**"Here get dressed." Jack said absently, throwing Carolynn's **

**dress at her, and then he turned around. Carolynn changed quickly **

**then waited for Jack to say something.**

**"I wanted to strike up a bargain." Jack said turning around.**

**"Jack Sparrow, I would rather walk the plank than bargain with **

**the likes of you." Carolynn said an old flame returning to her eyes.**

"**Be careful what you wish for, that can be arranged." Jack said his tone like silk.**

"**You wouldn't." Carolynn replied hotly.**

"**Ah, but I would. " Jack replied his tone reassuring.**

**Suddenly Carolynn realized that Jack wouldn't hesitate to do it **

**so she relaxed a bit.**

**"What be your bargain than Captain?" Carolynn asked **

**despisedly.**

**"You find out what the crew is planning and I keep your secret." **

**Jack said with a sly smile.**

**"And if I don't agree to that then what will the infamous Captain **

**Jack Sparrow do?" Carolynn asked her tone daring Jack to reply, **

**but her eyes begging for compassion.**

**"I expose you and let the crew deal with you." Jack said knowing by the look on her face that he had the upper hand, or so he thought."Mr. Gibbs get the crew on deck please "Carolynn said her tone **

**calm and sweet.**

**"Here's your chance Jack, expose me." Carolynn whispered in **

**his ear, her tone enticing and daring, while she slowly opened the **

**door. **

**"May I introduce our young Mr. Norington?" Jack said cruelly **

**then grabbed Carolynn's wrist and pulled her out with such force that **

**she fell to the deck in front of him.**

**Carolynn thought quickly then sprang to her feet and slapped **

**Jack hard across the face.**

**"How could you Jack, you bring me on to your ship only to **

**expose me," Carolynn said and start to cry. "I thought you loved me Jack, but now I see that you just used me." Carolynn said than ran back in to Jack's quarters slammed the door and tore the dress off.**

"**Well, that's not what I expected." Jack muttered and went back **

**in to his quarters.**

**"What the hell was that?" Jack raged.**

**When Carolynn didn't answer, he pulled out his pistol. As he stood **

**there, he suddenly heard something, she was crying.**

"**I-I'm sorry Jack I deserve what ever your going to do, just do it, show **

**your crew what happens to those who betray you." Carolynn sobbed.**

**"You'll pay for betraying me." Jack said and fired, but he had purposely missed, but the crew didn't know that, shocked and afraid **

**Carolynn fainted, and then Jack put his plan to work.**

**"Sorry about this love." Jack said then took a knife and drew **

**blood from where the bullet should have hit her.**

**"Lower a long boat, we'll put her in it." Jack said as he carried her to the nearest boat.**

**"But sir, why don't we just throw her overboard." Gibbs asked **

**"Because she has family." Jack said as he gently laid her body **

**down in to the boat and lowered it. Once the boat was in the water he cut the ropes and watched it float away.**

**"Back to work, the lot of ya!" Jack shouted suddenly.**

**"God rest her soul." Gibbs said as he watched the long boat **

**until it was nothing but a dot in the vast ocean.**

**Not long after the Pearl was gone Carolynn's boat was picked **

**up by a naval ship.**

**"Captain, she is still alive, probably fainted from the heat **

**or blood loss." The sailor that was hovering over her said.**

**"Very well, take her down to the crews' deck for now, but **

**get something to stop the bleeding first." The Captain said.**

**It was quiet and Carolynn had fallen asleep until she heard a young girl's voice rang out through the silence.**

"**Man over board!" The Captain's voice rang out seconds later.**

**Suddenly the door opened and a young boy was put down and put in **

**the hammock beside her. A few minutes later a young girl, possibly 15 **

**or 16, came down to tend to the boy. **

**"Master Turner, what was it like being a pirate?" The girl asked.**

**"Mmm, trust me dear, it's not all that great." Carolynn said sitting up.**

**"What do you mean by that?" The girl asked cautiously."Well, a pirates life is dangerous, if your not getting shot at, your being chased by the navy," Carolynn replied, "by the way my name is **

**Carrie, Carrie Turner." She finished.**

**"Angela Swann, a pleasure." The girl replied.**

**"Hello, and who might this be?" Carolynn asked referring to the **

**boy who lay almost lifeless in the hammock next to hers. **

**"His name is…"Angela began but will have woken up.**

**"Will Turner, and you are?" Will finished.**

**"Carrie, Carrie Turner, no relation, I'm sure, but a pleasure all **

**the same." Carolynn replied.**

**"If you don't mind my asking, what happened there on your **

**chest?" Angela asked.**

**"Jack." Was all Carolynn said, but Angela understood.**

**"A Pirate did that to you, why?" Angela and Will asked shocked.**

**"To save my life." Carolynn replied.**

**"So you're married to this pirate?" Will and Angela asked **

**together.**

**"Oh no, I am only seventeen, how are you two?" Carolynn **

**replied. **

**"Sixteen." They replied in unison.**

**"Where is this ship headed?" Carolynn asked suddenly."Port Royal, why?" Angela asked.**

**"Because I must return to Tortuga, I have family there." **

**Carolynn replied just as the door opened.**

**"It's the Captain, Will lie down." Angela said shoving the boy back in to hammock.**

**"How are the charges, Miss. Swann?" The Captain asked.**

**"Master Turner has not woken up yet." Angela replied. **

**"What happened to you?" The Captain asked looking at Carolynn's stained petticoat.**

**"P-Pirates." Carolynn said trying to sound scared.**

**"Where were you headed?" The Captain asked.**

**"Tortuga, sir." Carolynn replied modestly.**

**"Tortuga, so you're a pirate yourself, alright, lets go, it's the prison deck for you." The Captain said grabbing Carolynn's arm.**

**"No, I'm not a pirate, please you must understand, I've done **

**nothing wrong!" Carolynn cried struggling against the Captain's grip. **

"**Mr. Norrington, is there a problem?" The Governor asked appearing suddenly.**

**"Yes, we have been hospitable to a pirate." Norrington replied grabbing Carolynn's other arm.**

**"Please, I'm not a pirate, if anything; I'd be a victim of **

**circumstance." Carolynn said now more angry than scared. **

**"You name miss, what is it?" The Governor asked his tone **

**calming.**

**"Carolynn Victoria Turner, but I prefer to be called Carrie." **

**Carolynn replied.**

**"A pirate name." Norrington scoffed.**

**"Please Mr. Norrington, according to the Pirate code, women aren't allowed to be pirates." Angela spoke in Carolynn's defense.**

**"Where were you headed?" The Governor asked gently.**

**"Tortuga." Norrington replied for Carolynn.**

**"Why my dear?" The Governor asked obviously trying to ignore **

**Norrington. **

**"The only family I have is there sir." Carolynn replied.**

**"Well Captain, I believe we can make a stop at Tortuga," The Governor said winking at Angela.**

**"Angela, what do you think?" The Governor asked his daughter gently.**

**"I think that first; the Captain should release the wrongly accused, then set sail for Tortuga." Angela said with a smile.**

**"Well Captain, what are you waiting for, release her and set sail **

**for Tortuga." The Governor repeated firmly.**

**"And Mr. Norrington, I am not a harlot nor am I a wench either," Carolynn said as Norrington let go of her. "Yes, I saw that look, Mr. Norrington." Carolynn said staring right in to Norrington's eyes. **

**"Disrespect for an officer, punishable by law." Norington said as **

**he raised his hand to slap her.**

**"Mr. Norrington, you will not lay a hand on her, she is herby **

**pardoned for any crimes she has committed and will commit in the **

**future." The Governor said suddenly. **

"**Now, Mr. Norrington, Tortuga." The governor said firmly.**

"**Thank you Governor, for everything." Carolynn said after **

**Norrington left.**

**"Your Welcome dear, just try to keep out of trouble." The **

**Governor replied then walked away.**

**"I am forever in your debt, friends?" Carolynn said to Angela **

**and held out her hand as a sign of friendship.**

**"Friend." Angela replied taking Carolynn's hand and shaking it, **

**she smiled broadly while she did so.**

**"Hey, what about me?" Will whine playfully.**

**"Group hug!" Carolynn and Angela whispered loudly, giggling **

**merrily.**

**Carolynn was the only one to jump ship when they arrived at Tortuga, she didn't go back to the pub however, instead she went **

**home, at that moment Carolynn woke up. It had been ten years since she had seen Jack, but her heart still ached for him.**

**"You had a dream abut jack again didn't you?" Angela asked **

**noticing the sudden pain that had slipped across her once peaceful features. Angela had come to visit Carolynn in Tortuga ever since **

**she had written to her about the first dream.**

"**Yeah, but it was more of a memory though." Carolynn said **

**looking at Angela.**

**"It's not that great being a pirate's girlfriend, hell being engaged **

**to a pirate is even worse." Carolynn said with a sigh, as she looked longingly in to the distance.**

**"Carrie, what are you talking about?" Angela asked.**

**"Angela, Jack proposed the night before he left, we where supposed to get married on my eighteenth birthday." Carolynn **

**replied trying to hold back tears.**

**"Oh, Carrie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Angela **

**said trying to comfort her friend.**

**"Its fine you didn't know." Carolynn said softly.**

**Suddenly there was a knock on the door. **

**"Oy, who be there?" Carolynn called startled by the sudden **

**noise.**

**"It be Jack." A mans voice called back.**

**Carolynn's heart skipped a beat than started to flutter when she heard this name.**

**"Jack who?" Carolynn called her tone less gruff.**

**"Jack, yer delivery boy." Jack called.**

**"Aye, what do you want?" Carolynn called back, disappointment **

**filled her voice.**

**"I got a letter here for a Carrie, from a Mr. Sparrow, and a **

**package for a Miss. Angela Swann from a Mr. Turner." Jack called.**

**Carolynn opened the door slowly, seeing that the man held a big **

**white box, she signed for it and took the box and letter from the man.**

**"Thank you." Carolynn said shutting the door.**

**"Here Angela this is for yours." Carolynn said handing the box **

**to Angela then ripped open the letter.**

**"Dearest Carrie,**

**I am sorry I missed your last ten birthdays, but I was marooned a **

**year I sent you back to Tortuga. I am going after Barbossa, but I **

**must stop at Port Royal to get a ship first. Please forgive me for not **

**writing sooner.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Captain Jack Sparrow" Carolynn read out load to Angela.**

**"Oh Carrie, that so romantic." Angela after Carolynn finished.**

"**He's hiding something, that's not all that's happened." Carolynn said.**

"**What how do you know?" Angela asked shocked by her friend's **

**reaction.**

"**Because I know Jack, has never like that unless he wants some thing **

**or he's hiding something." Carolynn replied her eyes flaming.**

**"I'll be fine you have to go back to Port Royal, I am sure will misses you." Carolynn replied.**

"**Carrie, I don't have to go, I can stay longer." Angela said.**

**I'll be fine you have to go back to Port Royal, oh, and if you happen to run in to jack tell him he has to come to me first." Carolynn **

**said.**

**"Okay, shall I open mine now? Angela asked**

**Angela opened the box and saw a hilt of a sword.**

**"This has your name on it." Angela said disappointed. Carolynn grabbed the sheath and pulled the sword out.**

"**Will made this?" Carolynn asked shocked.**

**"Hmm, hold on." Carolynn said than removed that her sword lay **

**in, only to reveal a dozen Iron and steel roses, the buds painted crimson.**

**"I'm sorry they are not real, but it's the thought tat counts." **

**Angela read aloud as she wiped away a silent tear.**

**"If I happen to run into Jack, ill tell him that in order to be **

**forgiven, he has to come to you first." Angela said with a smile.**

**"Come on, I'll find an old friend." Carolynn said a modest smile **

**spread across her lips.**

**"Mr. Gibbs, can you do me a favor, please?" Carolynn asked **

**through a door.**

**"The last time I helped you, you almost got yourself killed." Mr. **

**Gibbs voice came from the other side.**

**"Please, my friend needs a captain; she's going to Port Royal." **

**Carolynn said smoothly.**

**"What be yer friends name?" Gibbs asked. **

"**Miss. Angela Swann, the governor's daughter." Carolynn replied.**

**Suddenly the door flew open.**

**"I reckon you'll want to be home as soon as possible, Miss." Mr. **

**Gibbs asked Angela.**

**"Well, yes, please, if it's possible, by tonight." Angela said.**

"**Well than, we must be goin'." Gibbs said.**

**"Lord willing, I'll be seein ya soon." Carolynn said hugging her **

**friend. **

**"God-speed." Carolynn whispered as she watched the ship sail **

**away. **

**Carolynn knew Angela would keep her promise to write, so she went home and went back t o bed, her new sword lay in it's sheath on the table.**

**A week had passed by and still she had gotten no word from Angela, she grew worried with each passing hour. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. **

"**Oy, who be there?" Carolynn called hoping that it was the delivery boy.**

"**Barbossa." Came a low growl.**

**Carolynn drew her sword and opened the door slowly.**

**"What do you want?" Carolynn asked gruffly.**

**"What's become of Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa asked knowing **

**that Jack was dead, but he wanted to boast.**

"**I don't know, I haven't heard from him in ten years." Carolynn **

**answered cautiously, her grip on the hilt of her sword tightening.**

"**Why do you care anyway? " Carolynn asked furious.**

**"Because I marooned Jack, I just wanted to make sure he was really dead." Barbossa replied with an evil grin.**

**Carolynn swung her sword around and stopped inches from **

**Barbossa's neck.**

**"Leave now." Carolynn commanded trying to hold back tears.**

**"Alright, I'll leave," Barbossa said turning to go, "But if you see Jack, you'll tell me first or Miss. Turner dies." Barbossa said his smile growing.**

**"What be Miss. Turners first name?" Carolynn asked.**

**"Angela Turner." Barbossa replied happy with the shock that **

**crossed Carolynn's features.**

**The next day Carolynn went to market, she had to leave, if Jack **

**did come back, he'd be looking for her. Suddenly she heard a woman say an all too familiar name.**

**"Jack Sparrow." The woman said as Carolynn slowly turned to **

**see what all the commotion was about.**

**"Gizelle!" Jack said happy to see this woman. Out of no where the woman slapped Jack hard.**

**"Not sure if I deserved that." Jack muttered to the young man **

**standing next to him.**

**Carolynn laughed to herself and started to walk away when **

**Jacks voice rang out again.**

**"Scarlette!" Jack said throwing his arms open as if to embrace **

**the woman.**

"**Who was she?" Scarlette asked, then drew back and slapped Jack **

**hard across the face.**

"**I might have deserved that." Jack said his face slowly turning red.**

**Carolynn turned to leave, hoping Jack had not seen her when she **

**heard his voice ring out one last time. **

**"Carrie, Just the woman I wanted to see." Jack said suddenly.**

**Carolynn had to think quickly, she could run and risk being chased or **

**she could turn and greet Jack like nothing had ever been said. **

**Carolynn decided quickly, she took a deep breath and turned slowly.**

**"Jack," Carolynn said with an overly sweet tone, "Who were they?" Carolynn asked her tone changing drastically.**

_**Whack! **_** Carolynn slapped Jack as hard as she could.**

"**What the bloody hell was that for?" Jack asked completely **

**shocked.**

**"That was for almost bloody killing me!" Carolynn shouted.**

_**Whack! **_**Carolynn had slapped him again.**

**"What was that for?" Jack asked again.**

**"That was for not writing sooner." Carolynn said.**

**"Come here." Carolynn said her tone slightly demanding.**

**"No, I don't trust you." Jack whimpered playfully.**

**Carolynn stepped forward and grabbed Jack by the shirt collar, she **

**pulled him to her and kissed him hard.**

**"That was for not killing me." Carolynn said then kissed him again.**

**"That was for finally writing." Carolynn said and pushed Jack **

**away, she than raised her hand like she was going to strike him again.**

**"This will be for if I find out that you looked at another woman **

**the same way you look at me." Carolynn said than lowered her hand.**

**"By the way, who's your friend?" Carolynn asked looking at will **

**flirtatiously.**

**"William Turner." Jack said.**

**"Will, I haven't seen you in years! Thanks for the sword, by the **

**way," Carolynn said pushing her cloak back to reveal the leather **

**sheath and pure silver hilt. **

**"You gave her a weapon, are you insane?" Jack asked.**

**Carolynn just rolled his eyes and ignored Jack.**

**"It's lighter than I expected, perfectly balanced though," **

**Carolynn said pulling it out.**

"**I love the engraving job; did you make this by yourself?" Carolynn **

**asked.**

"**Well, yes, I'm glad you like it." Will replied with a smile.**

"**Again are you insane?" Jack asked completely shocked.**

**"Jack anyone who is friends with you or would sail under you**

**would have to be a bit crazy, if not completely insane." Carolynn said **

**with a laugh.**

"**So what would that make you?" Will asked.**

"**A love struck fool." Carolynn replied gently.**

"**Oh and Jack…" **_**Whack**_** "That was for going back on your word." **

**Carolynn said slapping Jack harder then before.**

**"What word?" Jack asked rubbing his cheek.**

**"You promised me that no matter what, you would come back and **

**marry me on my eighteenth birthday." Carolynn said furious, she **

**started to walk away, but will grabbed her arm.**

**"Carrie, please Angela is in trouble, we need your help." Will asked desperately.**

**"What, what do you mean Angela is in trouble?" Carolynn asked **

**shocked.**

**"She was taken aboard the Pearl when Barbossa attacked Port **

**Royal." Will said his features saddening.**

**"Don't worry Will, we will save her." Carolynn said hugging Will.**

"**You'll need a crew; I know who you can get you one." Carolynn said **

**mainly to Will. **

**"Who might that be?" Jack asked, but Carolynn was obviously **

**still angry with him because she ignored Jack.**

**"And who might that be?" Will asked cautiously. **

**"An old friend." Carolynn replied. **

**Carolynn, Will, and Jack walked in silence for a while until they **

**came to a pig hold.**

**"Why are we here?" Jack asked carefully.**

**"Here, you'll need these, fill them with water, then follow me." **

**Carolynn said handing both Will and Jack a bucket.  
By the time Will and Jack got back Carolynn had opened the hold. **

**Jack and Will could see Gibbs sleeping in the mud, using a pig for a **

**pillow. Jack realized what the water was for and threw the water on **

**Gibbs. **

"**Curse ya fer breathin' you dog!" Gibbs said angrily, then he noticed **

**Jack standing before him. **

**Mother's love, Jack Sparrow, you know its bad luck to wake a **

**man while he's sleepin'." Gibbs said standing up. **

"**Aye, but luckily I know how to counter it, you see if the man who **

**does the waking buys the man who was sleepin' a drink while the man **

**who was sleepin' listens to a proposition from the man who did the **

**waking, the bad luck is gone." Jack replied.**

**Suddenly Will threw water on Gibbs**

**"Blast I'm already awake!" Gibbs shouted.**

**"That was for the smell." Will and Carolynn said together.**

**"We don't have time for this; we have to get a crew." Carolynn **

**said helping Gibbs up.**

**"What do you want? Aren't we even yet?" Gibbs asked **

**Carolynn, he hadn't seen will yet.**

**"We are not here for me, its Angela, she's been captured." **

**Carolynn said stepping back to stand between Jack and Will.**

**"By whom?" Gibbs asked.**

**"I'll tell you over a drink." Jack said a distant look in his eyes.**

**"Can we hurry this up?" Carolynn and Will asked in unison.**

**"Let's go." Jack said then he walked toward the pub.**

**Carolynn, Gibbs, and Will followed. **

**"Carrie, Gibbs, meet me in that room, will keep a sharp eye, make **

**sure no one else enters." Jack said then went to get drinks.**

**When Jack came back Carolynn and Gibbs were dead silent.**

"**Not a very lively bunch are we?" Jack said sarcastically. **

**"Let's just get this over with." Carolynn retorted her expression **

**hard but her eyes where distracted and worried.**


End file.
